


There Is No I In Denial

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: cheap, block, allow“You've got more sense than to allow poor Derek to stay out there, don't ya?”





	There Is No I In Denial

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [ cheap, block, allow](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/172763089399/its-monday-time-for-new-words-whoo-todays)
> 
>  
> 
> Upon re-reading this one it's possible the Sheriff comes off as a bit mean but I imagine it to be more jovial and sarcastic but still loving. Also I staunchly refuse to accept canon, The Sheriff will always be named John in my eyes.

“You've got more sense than to allow poor Derek to stay out there, don't ya?” John leaned against the doorframe.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Stiles sputtered and quickly moved in front of the window to block the non-existent view.

“I just spoke with Mrs. Collins who swore she saw someone on our roof… You're an adult, you can be as cheap of a date as you want but please refrain from giving the neighbors heart attacks.” John left before Stiles regained his ability to speak, it was good to know he could still surprise his son.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com)


End file.
